It Takes A Village To Raise A Child
by Bumblebea9
Summary: It's been a year since Sam & Deeks were tortured. How are they doing? What happens when children enters Callen and Deeks/Kensi's lives. A continuation of It's All Relative & Times They Are A Changing. You don't have to read the first two to understand this one. Some chapters rated Mplus due to adult situations and sexual content. Will advise in advance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with NCIS Los Angeles. I only own my original characters.

This story is a continuation of It's All Relative and Times They Are A Changing but if you haven't read them it's okay as this story is a stand alone.

A big THANK YOU to AuggieDeeksNico for her amazing editing skills and don't forget to read her story MMA.

**:**

**:**

**It Takes A Village To Raise A Child.**

**Chapter One: Mothers**

_Hetty had sent home an envelope with Kensi detailing his first assignment as a NCIS agent and it was going to be an emotion filled one. _

_The case involved human trafficking of young children mostly boys from the complex where Sophie worked and where he spent a considerable amount of time in his youth. One of the children missing was the son of a marine private. Ironically he was going in as a lawyer. _

_Kensi rolled to the side of the bed and turned off the bed side lamp. Monty got to his feet jumped off the bed and headed downstairs to his little family. Marty rearranged his pillows again and also turned off his bedside lamp. _

_Kensi moved towards him. "I've never slept with a NCIS agent before." Cuddling against him, head on his chest, arm wrapped around him._

_Marty let the warmth of her body relax him further, "I have and it's a beautiful experience."_

:

_Thirteen Years Ago. Los Angeles CA_

After her Mother's death life became rough for Sara Jane Montgomery. From that point forward everything that went wrong in her father's life was her fault. Yes, it was her fault he was an alcoholic gambler. The verbal abuse started around the time she turned six and shortly after that the physical.

By the time she was fourteen, he had gone to prison twice and she in foster care as many times. Every time he got out, he swore he had changed and she was back living with him. But the last time was different. He was gambling more and drinking heavier. Sunday nights were the worst as her father hosted a poker game. She would hide in her room, turn off the lights and pray he was so drunk by the end of the night that he wouldn't come into her room. More and more often, she would sneak out of her room Monday morning on the way to school, to find him face down on the card table passed out. One week she noticed his motorcycle gone, the next week the sea doo and week after week all his toys were gone and finally his truck.

The last Sunday night was the worst. She was under the blankets, arms over her head to block out the noise. She could hear her father's drunken voice above everyone else. Suddenly, her bedroom light was on and he was pulling down the covers. He violently pulled her from the bed and pushed her into the living room. The eyes of six men were upon her. Self-consciously, she tried to turn away but her father grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. This pushed her developing breasts out even further. She lowered her head to her chest and silent tears began to fall. The men were speaking in a language she didn't understand but one of the older men turned to her father and spoke.

"Yes, yes that will be fine." His voice heavily accented

Her father pushed her back into the bedroom and left her standing confused just inside the doorway. She started back to the bed when he returned with a large suitcase. He tossed it on the bed and turned to her.

"Pack as much of your stuff as you can in that." He pointed to the suitcase. "I'm finally getting rid of you and you're never coming back."

She stood bewildered and scared. He pushed her towards the bed.

"Daddy what's going on?" She pleaded with him.

"I'm not your father!" He yelled "I'm just some sap that was taken in by your Mother's pretty face. What an idiot I was, I'll never see her face again now you're gone."

"He's not going to wait all night for a piece of shit like you. Get moving! I'm finally getting rid of you and you're never coming back." With that he stomped out of the room.

She packed her clothes and the rest of her meagre belongings. It didn't take long and she pulled the suitcase out to the other room. All eyes again turned to her.

"Please, don't do this." She begged the man who she thought was her father, tears freely flowing from her eyes now. What had he done to her?

The oldest of the men took her gently by the arm but she shook him off. He father raised his hand to strike her but the stranger intervened.

"You gave away your rights to this girl." The man said pushing her father away. "Come dear, he will never hurt your again."

She reluctantly followed the stranger out into the darkened street and away from the only home she had ever known.

:

_Current Day Los Angeles._

Nell could hear Eric pacing back and forth outside the bathroom door. He was being very patient but soon his patience would wear thin. She looked at the four pregnancy tests sitting on the counter and knew when she did open the door, their lives would change forever. No, one test wasn't enough and he brought home four last night. She laughed at first but when she got up in the middle of the night to use the washroom and saw the tests she became scared and nervous. She lay awake for hours concerned what the results would mean for them. Was she ready to have children?

Coming from a large family, she had her share of taking care of younger siblings and cousins. When she moved to LA and away from her family it had been the most difficult thing she did but she needed to spread her wings. Children were never part of her future plans; she never wanted the white picket fence and toys in the yard but then came along NCIS and Eric. She wasn't happy about being pregnant but she knew Eric would be.

"Eric, you can come in now." She hadn't finished the sentence and the door swung open.

Eric looked at her but she kept her features neutral and nodded towards the test.

"A plus sign, a double line, a pregnant and a smiley face! We're going to have a baby! Nell, we did it, we're going to be parents." He pulled her into a hug. He stepped back with the biggest smile on his face. "Thank you for making my dreams come true. I got to call my Mom. Should I call my Mom or is it too soon?

"We should wait a couple more weeks, until I'm in my second trimester just to be on the safe side."

Eric nodded in agreement but she could tell that he needed to tell someone and it most likely would be Deeks. "We have to find a doctor and get an ultrasound." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen. "We have so much to do in the next six month."

Nell followed Eric into the kitchen, not quite as excited as him.

:

She was going to be sick! She got up so quickly her knee hit the underside of the table jostling it, spilling her coffee on the Sunday edition of the LA Times that Marty was reading. She heard him calling her name as she raced to the first floor powder room, making it just in time before she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She was trying to catch her breath, head still hanging over the bowl when a facecloth came into her view.

"Kens are you okay? " Marty's voice laced with concern.

Before she could answer, she pushed his hand away and emptied her stomach again. When she was done, she leaned back and came up against his solid chest as he was sitting on the floor behind her. He wiped her neck and face before he handed her the facecloth again and she wiped her month.

"You okay?" He got up and took her extended hand and helped her up.

"Not sure really." She felt dizzy and leaned into him briefly before she reached for the spare toothbrush and quickly brushed her teeth. She tossed the toothbrush into the garbage and started for the door.

"I think I'm going to lay down for a bit." She started up the stairs, dizziness overtaking her again. Marty was instantly beside her helping her to the bedroom. She striped to her underwear and tank top and crawled under the sheets. She could hear Marty moving around in the bathroom and a cool facecloth was gentle laid on her forehead.

"I'm going to take your temperature." The mattress dipped as he sat on the bed and he placed the thermometer into her ear.

She shivered slightly and pulled the covers up to her neck. The thermometer beeped and he pulled it out of her ear.

"Your temperature is up a little. I'm going to get Sophie." He started to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"I just ate something that didn't agree with me, maybe some bad sushi." She gave a little snort laugh at her attempted of humour.

"That's funny Kensi but really …." Marty was interrupted again.

"Marty stop. I'm going to be fine, this will pass." She turned on her side and faced him.

"Like morning sickness pass?" A small amount of hope laced his voice.

"No, not morning sickness." She sighed. She hated to disappoint him again.

"Are you sure? We're not using protection and you're not on the pill." He started rubbing her back.

"I've had morning sickness before and it wasn't like this." She closed her eyes and waited for his reaction. This wasn't how she had wanted to tell him but she had been a coward.

"You've had a baby?" Marty looked down at the women he loved, his hand stopped moving and felt his world shift.

"No, I was pregnant before, twice actually. I never meant to keep it from you and I wish I told you differently." Kensi sat up in the bed and felt a little dizzy. She took his hands in hers when he didn't pull away she took that as a good sign,

"Let me explain, please?"

He nodded but didn't say a word.

"The first time I was pregnant was about a year into my relationship with Jack. That's the reason we got engaged. I miscarried about 9 weeks while he was deployed. The second time was after he came home and we were dealing with his PTSD. I was going to tell him Christmas Day but he left before I could. I miscarried again shortly after at about 11 weeks."

Jack, Jack, Jack, he hated that guy! He understood Kensi had a life before him but why did everything have to go back to Jack. Every time he thought he had broken through the last wall Kensi had put up because of Jack, another one would appear out of nowhere.

"It's okay; you don't have to go on." Marty squeezed her hands and started to get up.

Kensi pulled him back down. "I never meant to keep it from you. I just couldn't face that I might disappoint you." But she could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"When exactly did you plan on telling me?" She could hear the hurt and anger in his voice. She deserved it but it was still hard.

"I don't know." Doesn't matter how much it hurt she was going to be honest with him.

"This isn't something you should have kept from me. As soon as we started trying for a baby you should have told me." He got from the bed; his body language tense. "I'll leave you to rest. If you need me, just call okay?"

"Marty?" She called out to him. He stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry."

"I know. " He answered as he walked out of the room.

She turned on her back and started at the ceiling. What had she done? All her insecurities came bubbling up to the surface now. She screwed up royally. The one thing Marty wanted most in life was to be a father and she wasn't sure if she could give him that.

She woke up a couple hours later. On the side table was a bottle of Advil, some soda crackers and a glass of water. Maybe things would be okay after all.

:

The next day, Marty glanced through the windowed wall that separated his and LAPD Detective Jessie Salter's office. Although Jessie had replaced him as the Liaison officer with NCIS, Jessie was "undercover" as an LAPD officer at the Chester B. Pearson Memorial Complex. He couldn't hear what was being said but Sara Jane Montgomery was trying, unsuccessfully, not to cry. Her youngest, a little girl about two, Maggie, had her head on Sara's shoulder and staring at him through the glass. The middle one, a boy about three, Jon was sitting in the chair beside Sara's staring off into space and sucking his thumb, undisturbed by what was going on around him. Marty would bet his best surf board this wasn't the first time they had seen their Mother cry. He hadn't seen her oldest Will, yet today. At 11, Will was smart and growing up hard and too fast. Will was trying to be the man of his family. Marty knew Sara was trying her best, like enrolling the children in every free age appropriate program she could but he also knew she was struggling with Will.

He heard the metal fire door in the hallway open and close with a slam and saw Will enter Jessie's office with a young uniformed LAPD officer. Sara stood and handed Maggie to Will then shook the Officer's hand. Will slumped in the other chair pushing Jon to one side.

Marty couldn't hear what was being said but the three adults spoke for a few minute with all of them occasionally looking at Will. Jessie motioned to Marty with his head to come over and he stood up and met Jessie in the hallway.

"Will had a run in with LAPD early this morning." Jessie explained. "He was found scaling the wall, coming out of an estate in Malibu."

"Coming out of an estate, don't you mean breaking in?"

"No, coming out. He hasn't said much but claims he just wanted to see what it looked like. But won't explain why that house."

"Did he take anything?" Marty looked into the office. Will was talking quietly to Maggie, who nodded her head and put her head down on his shoulder.

"No, there was nothing of value in his backpack."

"So, robbery wasn't a motive." Jessie turned to look at the three children.

"We don't think so but things just don't add up. Maybe you can talk to him. Kids seem to open up to you."

"I'll give it a try." Marty started walking towards the door to Jessie's office.

Jessie joined him and approached Sara. "Sara, you remember Marty?"

"Yes." It seemed like it took all her energy to answer Jessie.

"Marty would you mind staying here with the kids while Sara and I speak to Officer Doyle?

"Of course, you can use my office. It's sound proof." Marty lowered himself into the chair Sara vacated. Both he and Will watched as they left and closed the door to his office.

Marty glanced over at Will, who was holding a sleeping Maggie and watching his Mother in the other room. Marty got up and walked over to the small bar fridge Jessie kept in the office. He opened the door and took out two water bottles. He walked in front of Will and handed him one of the bottles.

"So, how did you do it?" Marty asked casually as he flopped into the chair again.

Will didn't answer, just stared at the water bottle.

"Come on Will you're a smart guy. Tell me how you got into the estate."

Will looked up at him. He liked the lawyer and trusted him a little, maybe. But he knew he couldn't tell him the whole truth.

"I checked out the place, looked for all the security cameras and figured out where the blind spots were." He wasn't lying, he did that years ago so he could leave the estate and no one would know.

"Wow." Marty watched him as he spoke. He was sure Will wasn't lying but he was holding something back. "That's pretty impressive."

Will just shrugged his shoulders. He looked down at Maggie.

"What's in the bag?" He nodded towards the backpack lying on the floor at Will's feet.

"Everything in that bag is mine. I didn't steal anything." Will became defensive.

"Ok, I believe you." Marty shrugged trying to keep the atmosphere light and calm.

"Why?" Will asked

"Why what?" Marty asked in return.

"Why do you believe me?" Will studied the lawyer sitting beside him.

"I don't have a reason not to. You've never caused any trouble around here and you've never lied to me. I think you just used poor judgement."

"I just wanted to see what it looked like inside." Will looked at Marty with guiltless blue eyes.

"Will, I really do believe you but you have to be more careful. You can't just go breaking to other peoples home for any reason. Can you do that for your Mom?"

Will nodded, eyes down cast staring at the water bottle. It wasn't others people home, they used to live there but he couldn't tell anyone that.

"Listen, Will if you're that smart to get past the security camera on the estate, you must have some mad skills." Marty could see a smile starting to form on Will's lips. They both looked up to see Jessie and Sara returning to the office.

"Use your powers for the good, Will. Use them for good" Marty stood up as they entered the office.

"Sara, you have a good boy here, he just make a bad judgement call." He gave Will a look and Will nodded in return.

:

Deeks, holding Maggie while she slept, helped Sara and the rest of her family to the shelter. He passed Callen and gave him a nod. Deeks thought it was a little ironic that he was undercover as a lawyer and Callen as a janitor this time. He would have to thank Hetty for that one.

They got to the rooms assigned to Sara, "Thank you for helping us; especially Will. She placed her purse on the table.

"He really is a good kid. Maggie is still a sleep. Which bed would you like me to put her on?" Marty asked her.

Sara showed him to the room she and Maggie were sharing. When he returned to the main room, Sara took both of his hands in hers. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for all you have done for us."

"You're welcome. Here is my card, if you ever need anything and I mean anything please call me."

She took the card in her hand, read it and then placed it on the table next to her purse. "Thank you."

Deeks stepped out of the room and started back to his office. Leaning against the wall in the elevator he couldn't shake the image of Sara standing in the room holding onto his card. He had seen many people come and go through the clinic over the years and wasn't sure why she and her children were affecting him this way. Maybe he would go bug Callen about being a janitor to get himself in a better mood.

:

Will sat on the bed listening to his Mom move around quietly in the next bedroom. He glanced at Jon, who was playing cars on the other bed. Will slid off the bed and quietly went out to the main room. On the table beside her purse was Marty's business card.

_Marty Deeks, Attorney at Law, Chester B. Pearson Memorial Complex _

and two phone numbers. Looking around to see where his Mom was, he put the card in his back pocket and went back to his bedroom.

:

:

"I've been asked to foster a little boy." Sophie knew she had to approach Callen cautiously. While they had a good relationship, she wasn't quite sure where it was going or if was going anywhere. She knew from Marty and Kensi, Callen was a bit of a wildcard when it came to relationships and staying in one place. She didn't want to introduce a child into the mix without knowing what was going on with him. On the other hand, she didn't want to lose him either.

Callen's head snapped up. He and Sophie were sitting on the deck enjoying a quiet Monday evening with a tea and the newspaper. There was no noise coming from the big house but Monty, Molly and the puppies Mork and Mindy were sniffing around the yard. Instantly his guard was up.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes at him and set down her mug.

"You're still recovering from being hit by a truck and a head injury. It may be a little soon. "He reached for one of the snicker doodles on the table.

"It could take up to three months to get everything organized. I'll be back on my feet by then."

"These are delicious by the way." Shaking the half eaten cookie up to her. "While I'm not opposed to the idea, it just came out of the blue. Give me some details. Who asked you?"

"Hetty. " She braced herself for his reaction

"Hetty? How old is he and where does he come from?" Callen wasn't sure he liked the sound of this. What if this was Hetty trying to carrying on her orphan legacy. He knew about himself, Loren and Grace but Hetty admitted there were "lots" more. Did she want him and Sophie to continue?

"Marty made the cookies and I'll tell him. Hetty says his name is Noah, he's almost seven and in an orphanage in Moscow. She didn't say anything about his history just he was in needed of a good home?" He was taking this better then she expected.

"Do you want to do this?" Callen questioned her. More importantly did he want to do this? Because of his line of work and his personal history he never wanted children when he was younger and now it wasn't an option with Sophie. He had no intension of leaving her for a younger woman just to have children. For once he felt at ease with his life.

"I don't want to see anyone suffer if I can help it. Since Hetty asked me on Friday, I've done a little research on Russian Orphanages on the internet."

"You have, what did you find out?" Was he in a Russian Orphanage at one time?

"It seems that most are well equipped. There are lots of toys; it's well staffed, with cooks, doctors and around the clock nurses. Some are specialized for children that have health or behavior problems."

"That doesn't sound too bad." He reached for another cookie.

"I guess the problem is when he turns seven he's moved to another institution and she's not sure if this one will be as good or if they can care for him. Did you know in 2010 there were 700,000 orphans, more than at the end of World War II?

"That's a staggering amount."

"It is and foreign adoptions are hard to obtain."

"Well if Hetty's involved, I'm sure she'll work her magic." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

He realized how in such a short time she had changed him. He wasn't looking for a relationship but one day she showed up at the boatshed with Deeks, part of an ongoing investigation. He wasn't happy she was involved in the investigation or another which saw her seriously injured but she was aware of what he did for a living, no lying or hiding. Widowed twice, her first husband was a LAPD office and the second was a CIA agent so she was aware of the life style. She was beautiful, smart, caring and understanding. She never tried to change him and accepted him warts and all. He could see how Deeks had turned out to be the man he was with Sophie guiding him.

Callen looked at her and said never more serious in his life. "If you're in, I'm in." Making a commitment to someone wasn't all that hard.

"I wonder why she didn't ask Kensi and Deeks?" He picked up the tea pot and filled both their cups again.

"I think she asked us because we're older and he's special needs."


	2. Chapter 2 - A Change Of Plans

I have had many views but no reviews; I must admit that is very disappointing. I'm going to post this chapter and see if it's worth continuing.

This story is a continuation of It's All Relative and Times They Are A Changing but if you haven't read them it's okay as this story is a stand alone.

A big THANK YOU to AuggieDeeksNico for her amazing editing skills and don't forget to read her story MMA.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with NCIS Los Angeles. I only own my original characters.

**:**

**It Takes A Village To Raise A Child.**

Chapter 2 – 3 months later – A Change Of Plans

They gathered in the bullpen before they went to their undercover jobs for the day. Callen, Kensi and Jessie weren't due at the Complex until mid morning so they were dressed casually in jeans and button down shirts for the men and a loose fitting blouse for Kensi. Deeks, however, was due in court at 9:00 am, so he was already dressed in a navy blue suit but his light blue tie hung loosely around his neck.

The four of them had a long conversation at dinner last night, trying to decide if Hetty was going to pull them off this case. It had been three months since the three boys had gone missing and the body of one was found in a creek north of Toronto Ontario. Eric and Nell join them with tablets in hand. Eric was dressed in his usual board shorts and a loud Hawaiian shirt. Nell's baby bump was now quite pronounced under her dress. They chattered for several minutes before Hetty joined them.

Kensi looked at Nell who was smiling happily at Eric, right hand laying on her stomach and left holding the tablet. Nell didn't even want children and now here she was almost seven months along, healthy and glowing. While she struggled to give Marty the thing he wanted most. She saw the disappointment in his eyes every month she got her period. How much longer could she bare this? How much longer would it be until he finally had enough of her and he left her? Was she already seeing cracks in their relationship? Callen's voice brought her back to the present.

"Hetty, why have you gathered us here at this god awful time in the morning?' Callen inquired before getting up and heading to the coffee station.

"Why Mr. Callen are we keeping you up?" Although said straight faced, everyone knew it was a jab about Callen's legendary bad sleep habits.

"Yes in fact, I got out of a nice warm bed to be here." He replied with a sly smile on his face, stopping half way to the station.

"Well, we'll make this quick so you can return." Hetty smirked

"Thanks. " He replied sarcastically. He quickly poured his coffee and returned to his desk as Hetty was waiting for him to return. As he sat down in his chair Hetty began.

"We unfortunately have had no movement in the case you're presently working on. Normally we would be declaring this a cold case however the young boy whose body was found in Canada was the nephew of one the Assistant Secretary of the Navy."

"So, what do we do now?" Kensi questioned.

"We continue as we have been until told differently." Hetty turned sharply on her heels, hands linked behind her back walked towards her office.

The group watched her enter her office and start making a pot of tea.

"Someone's not happy." Deeks commented turning back to the group.

"Deeks is the understatement of the day." Nell smiled at him, hands on her stomach.

"Funny Velma, how are you feeling?" He nodded towards her stomach.

"I seem to have more energy now but the baby is kicking up a storm."

"Deeks!" Kensi's barked at him.

He jumped and the group turned their attention away from Nell and to Kensi.

"Yes?" Confused he walked across the bullpen to her. "Is there a problem?"

"No, I just don't want you to get sidetracked and forget you have to be in court." Her tone wasn't as sharp but it did still have an edge to it.

"I still have time but if I leave now I can stop at that bakery you like and bring you back some donuts." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and placed his hand on her arm.

She didn't move but looked up into his eye. "You damn well better."

Deeks laughed at that, kissed her gently on the cheek and returned to desk for his briefcase. "I better get going then."

Kensi watched him walk away and was surprised to hear Nell repeating her name several times.

"Kensi, Kensi?'

"Sorry Nell, what do you want?" Her tone still a little sharp.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Toys R'Us with me, they're having a sale on all baby linens." She was a little shaken at Kensi's tone.

"No, I can't. I have to go see my Mom before I head to the Complex."

"I was thinking later this afternoon after work."

"No, sorry, I have a late class tonight."

"Oh, I see, maybe next time." Clearly disappointed.

"Yeah sure." Kensi grabbed her laptop bag and started out of the bullpen.

Nell watched her go, holding her tablet close to her chest. Shaking her head she started towards the stairs, glancing briefly at Kensi before starting up the stairs.

Callen had watched the whole exchange surprised at Kensi's attitude towards Nell. He made a mental note to talk to Deeks about it later.

:

:

It wasn't until his Mom was pregnant with Jon that Will realized they never left the estate. Maybe he knew it but he didn't really think about it until she was in labor and a mid wife came in. Now he was pressed against the outside wall under the kitchen window off the main house on the estate, trying not to be seen by his father and Uncle Charlie. He could hear them arguing.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Uncle Charlie was furious.

"I don't know where she is?" His father, clearly shaken replied.

"She has never left this estate for thirteen years. She had no contact with the outside world. So tell me how she could take three children and just disappear!"

He was shocked and angered. His Mom never left here for thirteen years? She was a prisoner here. He was looking at his former live differently now. He loved his father, how could he do that to her?

"I want to know who helped her. I want that person found and taken care of. Do you understand me?" Uncle Charlie was livid.

"I will find her and my kids, if it's the last thing I do."

"Alex, I don't care about her and the girl. I want those two boys! They're the future of the family business."

Will jumped when something hit the patio door and he leaned forward just a bit to see one of his Mom shoes lying on the floor.

Charlie glared at his younger brother. "She couldn't have gone far. No money and none of that expensive jewelry, which you insisted on buying for her, but she never wore outside this house is missing. I want those boys found. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Charlie." His father's voice shaking as he answered.

"Good. Now let's talk business. A bus is coming in the day after tomorrow. I want at least two good ones. I can trust you with this can't I?"

"I know what to do and who to talk to." His father sounded a little more confident.

Shaken at what he just heard, Will moved around the corner of the house and down the side wall until he reached the end of the house. No one was around and only his father's car was in the driveway. It would be quicker to run down the driveway and out the front gate but he didn't want to take the chance of being seen. He went his usual way, staying low and using the side wall of the garage until he got to the end. A line of trees provided cover until he could scale the far wall of the estate. Dropping to the road on the other side, he could easily make it to the numbered streets below. It took him two buses to get back to the homeless shelter but no one bothered him

:

:

Sam was confused and it took him a moment to remember where he was. In his mind, he had gone back to the room where he had been tortured. Maybe it was the screams of the sea gulls that took him back, reminding him of Deeks' screams. The nightmare he experienced last night still fresh even though it had been hours ago. He shook his head to clear it but all that did was aggravate his headache. Sam took a deep breath, tried to focus his thoughts and scanned the coastline. His assignment as Agent A Float on the USS Benjamin Franklin would be ending soon, taking him back to LA, his family and his team at OSP. He was ready to return to his life but he was also concerned if he could work with the team again. He hadn't left on good terms with Kensi. He didn't want to think about his words and actions towards Deeks leading up to and after the torture. So many things had changed with the team. While he hadn't spoken to anyone except Hetty and Nate since he had been reassigned, he exchanged regular emails from Callen. It seemed everyone was moving forward with their lives, while he felt he was standing still and maybe even moving backwards since the nightmares started again. Nell was pregnant with Eric's baby. Callen was living with Sophie and they were adopting a child from Russian. Deeks was an NCIS probie and Jessie the new LAPD Liaison Officer was working out well. He wasn't surprised though when Callen told him that Kensi and Deeks were trying for a baby too.

Taking one last look at the Virginia coastline, he turned and started back to his office. He'd been putting it off but maybe he would give Nate a call.

:

:

The Mother Superior looked over the rim of her glasses at Sophie and Callen, then down at the paperwork again.

"It is very unusual, unusual indeed." Her English was broken but understandable.

Callen had introduced himself and Sophie in Russian but insisted they speak in English when he found out the Mother Superior spoke English.

"Dr. Cooper, why do you want to adopt this child? You are not Russian decent and no connect to this boy. We have more suitable children." She sat back in her chair, arms crossed, and her stare intense. She was one formidable woman.

Callen glanced over at Sophie. It was now all up to her. He was unsure of her acting skills or if she could pull this off. Sophie reached over and squeezed his hand a sad smile crossed her face.

"My husband died almost 2 years ago." She turned her attention to the Nun. "He traveled to Moscow frequently for business. The last couple years of marriage, I had a problem with him travelling so much."

She released Callen's hand and joined her hands on her lap. Eyes downcast she continued. "We drifted apart and it was my fault." She paused for a moment then cleared her throat. "I ...He began a relationship with a co-worker and together they had a child.

"Noah is innocent in all this but he is the only connection I have left with Jack. We never had children of our own you see." She looked the Nun in the eye.

The Mother Superior nodded her head.

Sophie continued. "You understand, yes?"

"How did you find out about Noah?" Her body language showed she still wasn't convinced.

"My lawyer, Martin Deeks received a letter." Sophie opened her purse, removing a file folder. "It's in here. Oh dear where is it." She started flipping through the papers, several landing on the floor.

Callen reached down and picked up the ones on the floor. He touched her arm.

"It's okay Sophie, take your time." He said kindly.

"I know, I know it's just a little overwhelming." She took a deep breath. "Here it is." She handed the letter to the Nun.

The Nun looked at the letter. "I don't read English well but I can make out most of it."

"Oh, good." Sophie gives her a tentative smile. "In Noah's birthmother's Will it said to contact me if anything happened to her. As soon as I found out, I made it known that I wanted Noah but there have been some delays."

The Nun sat forward and turned her attention to Callen. "And Mr. Cooper how are you involved in all this."

"Jack and I are... were cousins. Since Sophie doesn't speak Russian, I volunteered to come and help."

"Do you plan to be involved in the upbringing of this child?" He recognized that judgemental stare anywhere.

"Yes, he is my only connection to Jack also." He met that stare. He'd seen it from too many adults when he was younger and unprepared.

The nun got up from the desk and walked around to stand beside Sophie. "You know the child is deaf and dumb? Yes?"

"Yes, we were told he was deaf." Confused Sophie looked at Callen.

"He is as you say special needs. He will need special care all his life."

Sophie stood up and looked the Nun in the eye. "He is my husband's child. I will love him no matter what."

Callen could see the anger forming in Sophie's body language. This wasn't a scenario they had gone over. He had to stop this before it derailed everything.

"Mother Superior, is there any chance we could see him today?'

The Nun studied the people before her. They were an interesting couple. She didn't have much interaction with Americans, occasionally a tourist that flood the city and wondered away from the church tour. But she felt they had the best interest of the child in their hearts. God knew with his disabilities no one would ever adopt him. There was more to their story then they were telling her but who was she to judge. If God sent these people for Noah, who is she to interfere. She gave them a small nod of the head and smiled slightly before saying, "I will see where he is and you can observe him at first. I don't want his routine interrupted if you change your minds."

With that she left the office.

Callen turned to Sophie, gave her a hug and whispered in her ear. "Good job, you had me convinced."

But Sophie was ready for praise yet. She was angry. "Did you hear her; deaf and dumb, people haven't said that since the 50's.

"Sophie." warning in his voice, moving her away from his body and looked her in the eye, "You need to calm down."

"But Callen did you hear what she said."

Callen pulled her into his embrace again. "This is one of the things I love about you, your passion."

"What? You love me? Fine time to play that card!"

They broke apart as the Mother Superior returned to the office.


	3. Chapter 3 - Little kids - big problems

Thank you for all your views, favorites, reviews. Love to hear your thoughts. **This chapter rated M+.**

I'm still figuring out how to use the site and I'm having problems with replying to reviews. I appreciate all of them. To answer a "guest" question. Dr. Sophie Cooper is Deeks cousin who raised him after he shot his Dad and his Mom left him. Jessie Salter is the new LAPD liaison officer after Deeks became an NCIS Agent.

This story is a continuation of It's All Relative and Times They Are A Changing but if you haven't read them it's okay as this story is a stand alone.

A big THANK YOU to AuggieDeeksNico for her amazing editing skills and don't forget to read her story MMA.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with NCIS Los Angeles. I only own my original characters.

**:**

**It Takes A Village To Raise A Child.**

:

Chapter 3 – Little kids, big problems

:

Sophie and Callen spent the week getting comfortable with Noah and vice versa. Short curly blonde hair with deep blue eyes, Noah's nature seemed to be on the serious side but occasionally a smile would peak through. Being deaf made communications difficult however the term "dumb" the Mother Superior used to describe Noah was very incorrect as they soon learn. They came to find out he knew how to read lips and some sign language but not in English. Callen was able to communicate with him easier then Sophie but they were trying.

Noah's constant companion Olivia who was about three years old. Olivia's disposition was the opposite of Noah's. She seemed to be fairly laid back, quick to smile and laugh. Her long brown hair was either in a braid or a pony tail most days. Her stunning hazel eyes were covered by corrective glasses. She helped Noah navigate the sometimes complicated world inside the orphanage. Even though she was three years younger, she was also a fierce protector of him. When Sophie and Callen were at the orphanage, she was never far away and always watching them.

On Friday, the Mother Superior informed them the paperwork had been approved and they could return to America with Noah. Callen called Hetty to inform her of this development. She promised to call them with a flight time for them.

The next day they walked down the hallway, Callen was holding Noah's hand. Sophie walked just behind them carrying a small black suitcase, inside were Noah's meager belongings. An older Nun led the way and just before they turned the first corner they heard Olivia.

"Noah! Noah!" the panic in her voice intensified and carried through the hallway.

Turning the corner Noah knew something was wrong. Of course he couldn't hear Olivia but as his little hand slipped out of Callen's, he ran back around the corner towards Olivia. As the three adults approached the playroom, Olivia was sobbing, crying and wringing her hands as if her heart was breaking. Noah was trying to consul her but she was inconsolable. Noah turned back to Sophie and Callen tears filling his eyes as he tried to hugged Olivia through the baby gate.

Callen looked at Sophie who now was also crying. "Oh shit."

Sophie gave him a nod and he knew what he had to do. He turned and walked towards the Mother Superior's office.

:

:

Will stood in the doorway of Marty's office. He was holding his books in his left arm and Jon's hand in his right. He was about to knock when Marty looked up from the file he was reading.

"Little Jon and Will Scarlet, what can I do for you?" He motioned them in to his office.

Jon smiled shyly at him as they approached his desk. Marty had told them the story of Robin Hood one afternoon when the after school room was noisy and they came upstairs to his office.

"Can we study in your office?" Will stepped between the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Of course you can." Marty got up from behind his desk and walked towards the two. He picked Jon up and tickled him. Jon giggled loudly and tried to squirm out of his arms. Marty turned him upside down before he righted him and put him in one of the four chairs that was around a small round table off to side.

"Is there a reason your not using the after school room downstairs." He sat down in the chair beside Jon and helped him take a coloring book and crayons out of his backpack.

"A bus of Mexican migrant workers and their kids came in. Ms. Parks has to check their school work from the last time they were here. It's really loud, I was having problems consternating and Jon was getting scared.

Jon looked up from the book and he glared at his brother. "Jon not scared." He shook his head no and said to Marty. "I not scared."

Marty put his hand on Jon's shoulder. "Of course you weren't. But you made a good choice in coming here. Does your Mom know your here?"

"Will called." Jon beamed under Marty's praise.

"I called her and told her we were coming up here. She said we could if we weren't disturbing you."

"You have homework to do and I have some case files to read so it will be nice and quiet. " He got up and returned to his desk.

True to their word for the next 20 minutes it was quiet in the office until Sara arrived.

She leaned against the door, Maggie on her hip and watched the three of them for a few minutes before she spoke. "Well there is some serious studying going on here."

Will and Jon smiled as she walked over to the table.

"I hope these two haven't caused you any problems."

"Not at all, I forgot they were here." Deeks got up and came over to the table. "My door is always open to them."

"Thank you for letting them come here, it's crazy down there." Sara started gathering up their belongings.

"Anytime." Deeks smiled at them and turned back to his desk and started gathering his belongings also.

"Will we see you at the birthday celebration tomorrow?" Will asked swinging his backpack on to his back.

Each month the homeless shelter had a celebration for everyone who had a birthday that month.

"Free cake of course! It's the only time Dr. Sophie and Kensi let me have cake."

"See you tomorrow Marty and thank you again." Sara replied with a smile and ushered her boys out of the office.

:

:

Kensi had just finished clearing the table after an early dinner and was loading the dishwater when Marty's cell phone rang. He stopped putting the leftovers in the fridge, with Sophie and Callen in Russia there was extra now. He glanced down at the phone.

"It's Sophie." He told Kensi just before he answered.

"Hey Sophie, what's up?" He toed the fridge shut and walked over to lean against the island beside Kensi.

Kensi watched as his facial expressions changed as the one sided conversation continued. He looked sadden, confused and finally amused. He pulled her to his side and wrapped his free arm around her waist. He smiled at her as he finally spoke and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, that's quite the situation." He moved her in front of him, turned her so her back was to his chest and had her pinned between the countertop and himself. His free hand slide up under her shirt and sports bra to cup her breast. His index finger and thumb gripping the hard point, playing with it, rolling it. He had her trapped and since he was on the phone she couldn't make a move to escape. She narrowed her eyes at him he laughed silently and her head fell back against his chest and a ragged cry escaped her lips. He knew he would pay for this later but for now he had the upper hand. She was disappointed when she felt his hand leave her breast.

But all he was doing was ending the call and soon his other hand was on her again. His hand slide down her flat stomach and then slipped under the waistband of her yoga pants and underwear. She moaned again as one of his fingers entered her. His finger reminded there not moving but she went on her toes as sensation exploded through her but by that point it didn't matter to Kensi. He slid another finger in and his lips were now on the sensitive spot just behind her right ear. She was moving against his finger and as his tongue slid into her ear, she found her release.

Panting she collapsed against him. "I hate you."

"No, you don't." He laughed then groaned as he let her move away from him and punched his shoulder.

"I can't believe you did that to me while you where on the phone with Sophie."

"I finished the call by the time you were really enjoying yourself."

"You'll pay for that."

"Is that a promise or a threat?"

:

The next day:

The pair eats breakfast in comfortable silence each into their own thoughts. After the phone call from Sophie and some quality time in the bedroom, they received a call from Eric. Another three boys had disappeared last night from the school yard across from the Complex. They were from the bus of Mexican migrant workers and their children had come to the shelter earlier in the day. After homework and medical checks for the children and a hot dinner for all, they were loading the bus up for a trip back to the field when it was discovered three of the boys were missing.

They both had wanted to go to the Complex but Hetty nixed it. Kensi's undercover was as a fitness instructor and no reason for her to be there as she had no classes that night. While Marty was undercover as the Complex's lawyer, the abduction was not on the Complex's property so his presence wasn't needed either. It made sense Jessie would be there as LAPD and he was updating Eric regularly. A team update was scheduled at the Mission before they went to their respective undercover jobs. Kensi snagged a piece of bacon off Marty's plate.

"Hey, just because you gobbled down your breakfast doesn't mean you can eat mine too!" Marty slapped her hand as she reached for more bacon.

"I can't believe you just did that!" She squinted her eyes and started a stare down.

"I share everything with you but today not my food. I worked up quite the appetite last night. " He returned her stare but was watching her hands out of the corner of his eyes.

Kensi laughed as she also enjoyed last night. "So you never did tell me last night why Sophie called."

"Are you trying to distract me right now? No, wait it was you who was distracted during the call." He watched as her face turned a little red. "You're blushing."

"Am not!" She looked away.

He got the response he wanted and grabbed the last of the bacon and shoved them into his mouth. "Their coming home with a little girl too, apparently the little boy, Noah and the girl, Olivia, were inseparable at the orphanage. When they tried to leave, she had a meltdown. So, they adopted her too."

Kensi sat back in the chair. "That's certainly a big decision."

She became quiet and Marty wondered what was going through that beautiful head of hers. Callen had told him about her outburst with Nell over baby shopping and he had seen himself how she avoided Nell on numerous occasions. He had an idea what the problem was but he wasn't sure how to approach her.

Last night had been wonderful. It had been a long time since they had spontaneous sex. There were no worries about if it was the right time of the month for her to get pregnant or if her temperature was up. When Kensi got something in her head or heart she was like a dog with a bone. He was reluctant to bring it up because he knew it would hurt her but he was worried about her.

"Could you help me with something?" Marty asked as he finished his coffee.

"Sure, what do you need?" Kensi took their plates and opened the dishwasher.

"Sophie emailed me a list of things they need for Olivia. I was wondering if you could pick them up for me."

Kensi closed the door on the dishwasher and turned towards him. "I'm not the best person, I have no idea what to get."

"The list is very specific and not long. I can send it to you."

"I don't know."

"I have to be in court all day and their coming home tomorrow. Since you don't have to any classes until later, I thought you could do it for me. If you're not sure why don't you take Nell with you?" He could see her tense up.

"Why would I take Nell?" She asked her voice hardening just a little.

"Well, Nell has experience with buying baby stuff. I've also noticed you two haven't been hanging out as much. Everything okay with you too"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well I've noticed since Nell announced she was pregnant, you've been avoiding her."

"I have not. It's just we've both been busy." She turned to leave the kitchen.

"You were pretty abrupt with her when she asked you to go Baby's R Us."

"I was not." Her voice raising a little in anger. She turned back.

"Okay but I know you've been a little stressed lately."

"I have not. This case is the easiest for me in a long time." She stood on the other side of the countertop.

"I wasn't talking about the case."

"Then what are you talking about?'

"Maybe we should stop trying for a while." He knew he had to proceed with caution.

"Stop what?" Kensi stared at him, confused at the change of topic

"Trying for a baby." He saw her bristle, he continued quickly. "Not forever just until…."

"What are you trying to say? You don't want a baby with me now!" She banged her fists on the countertop.

He stepped around the island and tried to take her into his arms. "Of course I want a baby with you. I just think we're trying too hard."

"You think I'm some kind of failure!" It came out as a cry and she pushed him away.

"Not at all, you've never failed at anything." He tried to pull her in again. "Last night was fun, like it used to be."

"What do you mean 'like it used to be'? So now I'm a failure and you don't want to have sex with me anymore." She pushed him hard away from her and his back hit into the island.

"Kensi, that's not what I'm saying at all. I love you and I want to have sex with you ALL the time if you would let me. I just think we need to relax. Not worry about your temperature and all that other stuff and let it happen naturally." This was not going like he planned.

"Fine, since MY way isn't working, we'll do it your way. Just have sex ALL the time and just let things happen naturally." She grabbed her purse and keys off the table by the back door and stormed out.

"Kensi! Kensi wait." But she was gone. He sat down on the stool at the island, rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair. He messed this up. He wished Sophie was around to talk to but she was having her own issues with children.

:

She was so upset she didn't realize she was at the beach until she pulled into "their" spot. This was their first real fight. Yes, they bantered and bickered but it wasn't real. This was and it was all her fault. She let out a deep breath as her hands shook uncontrollably. She smacked her hand against the steering wheel in frustration. She knew he was right. Getting pregnant had become all-consuming to her, so much so she actually told him no the other night. It wasn't the "right" time. She knew she wasn't a failure and he would love her even if she couldn't give him the children he so desperately wanted.

She knew what she had to do. Retreat from the battle and regroup, if she was going to win this war with her body…. She stopped herself. This was what he was talking about. This isn't a battle or war; this was about creating a baby with the one you love. She looked at the clock on the dashboard; she had half an hour to get to the mission. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back and took a couple deep cleansing breaths. She put the SUV into gear and backed out of the space. Relax she told herself, all will work out, now she only had to convince herself.

:

_Kensi looked up just in time to see Deeks almost knock over Hetty as he tried to get away from Eric._

"_Mr. Deeks, where are you going in such a hurry?"_

_Deeks looked at her sheepishly. He was about to speak when she raised her hand._

"_No need, Mr. Deeks I saw the whole thing."_

"_Sorry, Hetty." He apologized giving her his best sad eyes._

"_Indeed." She gave him a disapproving stare. "I just got off the phone with the RCMP in Toronto Canada. Sadly, the body of one of the children kidnapped last night was found just outside of Toronto in the same place as the last missing_ _boy."_

"_They must have transportation prearranged to get them to Toronto in such a short time." Kensi got up and walk around the desk._

"_Unfortunately, yes. Since Callen is just getting home from Russia and I want Mr. Salter to stay on the case from this end, you two will be travelling to Toronto to investigate. Your flight leaves at 6 am tomorrow. I suggest you go home and get some sleep."_


	4. Chapter 4 - History

What did you think of last night's episode? What's going on with Deeks? Is he questioning everything in his life? First, his relationship with Kensi and now his desire to have children.

Thank you for all your views, favorites, reviews. Love to hear your thoughts. I'm still figuring out how to use the site and I'm having problems with replying to reviews. I appreciate all of them.

This story is a continuation of It's All Relative and Times They Are A Changing but if you haven't read them it's okay as this story is a stand alone.

A big THANK YOU to AuggieDeeksNico for her amazing editing skills and don't forget to read her story MMA.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with NCIS Los Angeles. I only own my original characters.

**:**

**It Takes A Village To Raise A Child.**

:

Chapter 4- History.

:

Will looked down at the cast on his left arm. He knew better than to be anywhere near Tommy Wilbur but he was having so much fun playing basketball, he had left himself open. A broken arm, a skinned left knee and pavement burns to the side of his face were the results. Yes, they had been on the basketball court in full view of the YM staff but Tommy was smart. Tommy made it looked like Will had tripped over his own feet as he was passing the basketball. This wasn't the first time a sixth grader fell victim to the older boy. Tommy the Terror, a husky eight grader, was the school yard bully and Will had no intension of challenging him.

Will had been home schooled up until now and he was having problems keeping up and making friends in this new environment. It didn't help that most of the kids going to the school were from the homeless shelter and just when he found himself making a friend the family would move on. He decided to try to fly under the radar and he was until Tommy decided to centre him out.

He was standing in the cafeteria line trying to balance his tray with one arm. He glanced down the line and saw Tommy's enemy Scott Endicott a couple people behind him. Scott was star of every athletic team in middle school. Athletic, smart and popular with the girls, Scott could put fear into the hearts of all fifth and sixth graders. However, he usually wasn't a bully and if he liked you, he protected you. So after swiping the food debt card all homeless kids got every month, he scanned the room for a place to sit. Will was surprised when Scott stopped beside him.

"We have a space at our table." Scott continued walking and looked back as Will didn't follow at first. "I'm talking to you Montgomery."

Will followed him in silence wondering how Scott knew his name. Will was surprised when one of the girls at the table got up and held his tray so he could sit down on the bench.

"So Montgomery, I was watching you on the court last night. You have some skills and you're tall for a sixer. Too bad you're out for the rest of the school year."

"I was looking forward to playing this year." Will confided to Scott.

"You can still do some conditioning for next year now and after your arm heals up. If you're interested come find me after school tomorrow night at the Y."

Shocked, Will nodded his head. "Thanks." And he started eating his lunch.

The conversation turned away from him and he let it flow over his head as he tried to eat his food one handed. He was also having problems concentrating on anything because of the girl sitting beside him. Long straight blonde hair, green eyes she looked like the typical California girl and she smelled like strawberry. She was dressed nicer than most girls at the school, definitely not a shelter kid.

"I wonder if they caught the guys who took the kids a couple months ago."

He realized she was talking. "I think it's horrible. I can't image the type of person who would do that to a little kid."

Will found the courage to speak. "What happened?"

"Three of the Mexican boys off the bus went missing last night. Where were you last night, under a rock?" Cam one of the other boys at the table laughed at him and nudged the boy beside him

Will looked down at his cast then to the boy. "Actually, I spent most of the night in the ER."

"Really Cam, think about it. You saw Tommy take him out on the court." She rolled her eyes at Cam. "Don't mind Cam, sometimes he speaks before he thinks."

"Oh come on Patty. I was just joking with him." Cam tried to suck up but Patty wasn't having any of it.

Patty, her name was Patty and she defended him to one of the most popular boys in the school. He was in heaven! But it was short lived as the first bell rang and lunch was over. There was a chorus of "See ya or See ya around" and the group disbursed.

Will sat for a few minutes taking in what just happened. He was nobody, a shelter kid and he was welcomed into one of the most popular groups in the school and was invited to workout with them.

But there was something disturbing too. He thought about the three boys who were missing. He remembered back to the day he was almost caught by his Father and Uncle outside his old house. His Uncle ordered his Father to get at least two good ones off a bus coming in the day after tomorrow. He heard the second bell and quickly exited the cafeteria. He hoped his father wasn't involved but he had to tell someone. As he raced down the hallway, he decided to find Marty after school.

:

Marty dragged the tomato slice across the plate leaving a trail of salad dressing in its wake. Spending most of the day in court, he picked up a salad and sandwich from the cafeteria downstairs. He didn't really like tomatoes, they were okay in salsa or soup but on their own not his favorite. But watching mindlessly as he swirled the tomato around he tried to get his thoughts together.

The foremost on his mind was his fight with Kensi this morning. Yes, they bickered and bantered but this was their first serious fight. When he met up with her in OPS, she stood in her usual spot beside him however she didn't make eye contact. Her body language strongly suggested for everyone to keep their distance. She left the mission before he could speak to her and he hadn't seen her all day. He knew sometime they would sit down and in their strange way of communicating work through this.

However, he had other troubles on his mind. This case of the missing Mexican boys had been going nowhere and now three more were gone right under their noses. He hadn't had a chance to read the report Jessie had sent them earlier today. After he and Kensi sorted things out tonight, he would read it.

Sighing, he tossed the fork down and leaned back in his chair. Closing his eyes and linking his fingers behind his head. Breathing in slowing, he began one of the exercises Nate had recommended to him when he was recovering from his captor and torture by Sidorov. The first anniversary of those events was approaching and along with the fight this morning, the kidnapping of the children, Sophie and Callen coming home with two children instead of one and Sam's imminent return to the team his anxiety level was increasing.

He remained that way for several minutes before he heard a tentative knock on his office door. He slowly opened his eyes to find Will standing in the doorway. Clearly in distress, Marty quickly got to his feet and rounded the desk.

"Will, are you okay?" He took in the bruising on the side of his face, the cast on his arm and tears in his eyes. He put his arm around the young boy and guided him to the sofa.

Will nodded his head. He couldn't look Marty in the eye because he knew what he was going to tell him would change their friendship forever.

"Who did this to you?" They both looked up to find Kensi standing in the doorway. Mama bear Kensi was making an appearance. Marty was glad for the time being they could put their differences aside to help their young friend.

"I fell on the basketball court yesterday. I shouldn't have come." Will tried to leave but Kensi, who was now sitting beside him of the sofa put her arm around him.

"You're not going anywhere. You know you can tell us anything, right?" She looked over Will's head at Marty. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"No, you'll hate me because I broke a promise." Will whispered.

"We may not like what you did but we will never hate you." Marty reassured him.

Will sat there leaning slightly into Kensi for a few minutes wondering if he could really trust them. As he sat there he realized the two never wavered in their friendship towards him and his family. Kensi with her arm around his shoulders and Marty with his hand on the back his head.

"Please don't tell my Mom but a couple days ago I went back to the estate in Malibu and I heard some things." Will whispered with his head down.

"The estate where the LAPD found you? Why did you go back?" Marty questioned disappointment in his voice.

"We used to live there. I needed some stuff out of my room and Maggie wasn't sleeping well so I got her one of her stuffies."

"Is that why you were there the first time?" Kensi asked. Now she knew the reason why he kept returning to the estate and she felt sorry for him.

"Yes, but this time I almost got caught by my Dad and Uncle Charlie. I heard them talking." Will took a deep breath and continued. "I heard them talking about a bus. Uncle Charlie told Dad to get at least two good ones. I think they were responsible for the Mexican boys going missing yesterday."

"Will, that's a pretty strong statement. Do you understand what you're accusing them of?" Marty wanted to make sure he understood the ramifications of such a statement.

"I know my Dad and Uncle have done illegal stuff before, I've overheard them talking, but I don't know what."

"Have you told your Mom any of this?" Not sure what to make of the situation, Kensi's eyes meet with Marty's over Will's head again. He looked just as confused as she did.

"NO, no, you can't tell her!" Fear and panic filled his voice, he started to get up but Kensi made him sit again. "She'll be really mad I went back to house again."

"It is very dangerous for you to keep returning to the house." Kensi stated causing Will to glance up at Marty, who was nodding his agreement with her. "For the time being, we won't say anything but we will tell her if your Dad is involved."

"Do we have to?" He tried again, clearly not pleased with this turn of events.

"Yes, for you and your family's safety." Marty was concerned about what illegal activities his father and uncle were up to. "What are your dad's and uncle's names?"

"Alex Suarez is my Dad and Charlie Suarez is my Uncle."

:

:

"Where's Hetty?" Deeks asked as he placed his messenger bag on his desk.

Kensi followed him in and sat in his chair, they still hadn't talked about their argument this morning but it was forgotten for the moment. After calming Will down, they asked him what he wanted to do. Instead of wanting to go back to his room, he decided to join some boys from school on the basketball court. While Kensi couldn't understand this, Deeks understood perfectly. He tried to explain it to her on the way over but she was too emotional to get it.

"Hetty's on the phone, I think with Callen." Eric handed Deeks a tablet. "Nell's gone to a Doctor's appointment and Jessie is still at the Complex. Hold this and I'll tell you when to press the button."

Deeks looked down at the tablet. "Me?"

"Yep, just keep up. All the pictures are in this file." He reached over and showed Deeks the file. "Let's start with Sara. She was born Sara Jane Montgomery in Las Vegas on July 6, 1982 to Elizabeth and Robert Montgomery. Elizabeth died in 1988 of breast cancer and by then the family was living here in LA.

"After his wife died, Robert became an alcoholic and developed a gambling problem. He was in jail a couple times over the next eight years, minor stuff really but it put Sara into foster care. Deeks, next picture. The last time she was in foster care was in May 1997. The last record for her being in school was June 1999 but she did not return to school that fall. The school records show her father said she went to live with relatives back in Las Vegas.

"Robert was fired from his job in July 1999 and he disappeared just like Sara did. However, his body was found in the desert three months later. Coroner's report stated death was by gunshot in the head; hands and feet tied gang style."

"Obviously, he owed money to someone." Kensi commented as she studied the pictures.

"Yes but to whom?" Eric agreed with her.

By this time, Deeks had caught on and was able to keep up with Eric. When Deeks brought up the next picture, one of Sara with her three children, Eric smiled and continued.

"Sara didn't surface again until thirteen years later at the homeless shelter with three children in tow.

"Before Nell left she checked birth records for Will approximately eleven years ago and came back with nothing, We tried all variations of the two last names, their Spanish names, Guillermo, Juan and Margarita and for a year before and after and still nothing.

"We also checked with the complex and when Sara arrived she had no ID for her or the children. She said her husband had taken their IDs."

"So where was she for thirteen years?" Kensi motioned to screen. "And where were her children born?"

"Good question. We have some information about Will's father," Eric glanced over at Deeks.

Deeks looked down at the tablet and hit the enter button. Thinking he was going to get pictures of Will's father instead a slightly smutty picture of Eric and Nell kissing appeared on the screen.

"Deeks, what the hell did you do!?" Eric grabbed the tablet from his hands. He tapped on several buttons and the picture disappeared.

Kensi had trouble keeping a straight face and finally gave up all together. She looked up to see Eric turning red and Deeks with his hands up in surrender.

"Eric and Nell sitting in a tree, G…" Deeks little song was cut short as Eric started towards him. Deeks back pedalled around his desk and into the coffee area, then circled around behind Eric and by the time he re-entered the bullpen he had stopped laughing.

"Are you two done?" Clearly not amused, Eric placed the tablet on Deeks' desk and placed his hands on his hips.

"Yes, sorry Eric." Deeks reached for the tablet.

"No way." Eric sighed, grabbing the tablet and continuing. "I wish Nell was here. Things always go smoother when Nell's here."

"Continue Eric, we promise to behave." He gave Kensi a sceptical look but turned back to the screen while pulling up the next set of pictures.

"At first I had a hard time finding anything other than a driver's licence for either Alex & Charlie, aka Alejandro and Carlos, Tax records show they have minimum wage jobs at MexiSoCal Industries and file income tax yearly; nothing out of the ordinary. Charlie has one son Phillip who is about 30 years old. He's also an employee of MexiSoCal Industries. However, no children are registered to Alex.

"But then I ran a search on the address for the Malibu estate. The house is owned by a numbered company. The two directors are an A and C Suarez. The company on paper makes very little but its assets are large including the Malibu estate, a couple BMW's and two small office buildings also in Malibu. The parent company is MexiSoCal Industries.

"I was able to find quite a bit on the Suarez family. They were ranchers of the Los Angeles area during the Mexican American War back in the 1840's. The family helped the American forces and because of that, even though they were Mexican, were allowed to keep their land after the war ended. The family prospered over the over the years and were able to keep their head above water even after the stock market crashed in 1929 and during the depression. They ran into financial problems in the 1970's and 1980's but an infusion of a million dollars by an outside investor helped the company become solvent again."

"They seem to be an upstanding family." Deeks commented.

"This isn't making any sense. Why would they be involved in human trafficking?" Kensi opened the bottom draw of Deeks' desk, moving around some papers to find his stash of chocolate bars.

"Well things aren't as rosy as they seem. I found a criminal record for Jorge Suarez, Alex and Charlie's father, back in the mid 1970's, breaking and entering, drug trafficking and grand theft auto. A couple years after these charges, the million dollars was invested into the company."

"Hmm, Jorge got caught but that doesn't mean he stopped the illegal activities. Let me call my contacts at LAPD and see if any members of this family are persons of interest." Deeks got up and moved over to Kensi's desk to use the phone.

"Any theories, Eric?" Kensi placed the wrapper on Deeks' desk.

"Nothing yet but Nell and I will do more digging and brainstorming."

"Thanks Eric."

Deeks was still on the phone when Kensi got up and started towards the coffee area taking the wrapper with her. She made herself a coffee and started back to the desk when she heard Deeks making kissing noises at Eric.

Kensi looked up just in time to see Deeks almost knock over Hetty as he tried to get away from Eric.

"Mr. Deeks, where are you going in such a hurry?"

Deeks looked at her sheepishly. He was about to speak when she raised her hand.

"No need, Mr. Deeks I saw the whole thing."

"Sorry, Hetty." He apologized giving her his best sad eyes.

"Indeed." She gave him a disapproving stare. "I just got off the phone with the RCMP in Toronto Canada. Sadly, the body of one of the children kidnapped last night was found just outside of Toronto in the same place as the last missing boy."

"They must have transportation prearranged to get them to Toronto in such a short time." Kensi got up and walk around the desk.

"Unfortunately, yes. Since Callen is just getting home from Russia and I want Mr. Salter to stay on the case from this end, you two will be travelling to Toronto to investigate. Your flight leaves at 6 am tomorrow. I suggest you go home and get some sleep."

"Yes, Hetty." Kensi grabbed Deeks' messenger bag off his desk and as she didn't bring a bag, she started towards the door. She chuckled as she watched Marty give Hetty a wide berth as he also started towards the door.

Hetty watched the two of them leave and then turned to Eric. "Yes Mr. Beale, things do run smoother when Miss Jones is around."


	5. Chapter 5 - Kensi & Deeks Moving Forward

Thank you for all your views, favorites, reviews. Love to hear your thoughts. I'm still figuring out how to use the site and I'm having problems with replying to reviews. I appreciate all of them.

This story is a continuation of It's All Relative and Times They Are A Changing but if you haven't read them it's okay as this story is a stand alone.

A big THANK YOU to AuggieDeeksNico for her amazing editing skills and don't forget to read her story MMA.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with NCIS Los Angeles. I only own my original characters.

**:**

**It Takes A Village To Raise A Child. **

**:**

Chapter 5- One year anniversary- Kensi & Deeks – Moving Forward

:

Kensi heard the bathroom door open and she turned her head backwards slightly. She was standing in front of the window of their hotel room in Toronto. She turned back to the view. She could see the twinkling of the city lights spreading before her until they reached Lake Ontario.

"You should see the amazing view from here."

"The view's not bad from here either." Marty joked as he walked towards her drying his hair with the hotel's towel.

"Funny."

"No, Kens I'm serious about that." He came up behind her, throwing the towel on one of the nearby chairs, wrapping his arms around her.

She leaned back into him and sighed. It was nice to hear him joke. He had been quiet and sullen all day. She couldn't blame him. Tomorrow was the anniversary of the torture. She heard him sigh and she felt him relax a bit.

"We should go to the aquarium tomorrow." From the window they could see the CN tower and at its base the Ripley's Aquarium.

"Marty, we live by the ocean we see fish all the time."

"I know but I want to see the Canadian Waters Gallery, different kinds of fish."

"Okay, I guess there is plenty of fish in the sea." She gave a little snort laugh.

Marty shock his head at her attempt at humor. "Not for me, I got the catch of the day."

She turned around to kiss him. "Me too. What do you want to do about dinner?' She laid her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I have a bit of a headache, can we lay low tonight?"

"Of course we can order in and turn in early." She raised her head and studied him.

"I think it's just a little jet leg. You know," he paused, "they say sex is good for a headache."

"Really?" She said into his t-shirt . "I've never heard that before. I thought some women use that as an excuse not to have sex."

"I've heard that too." He winced a little as Kensi hugged him just a bit harder. He cleared his throat. "However, I also heard that sex takes the focus away from the headache." There was that sexy little smile she loved so much.

"I don't know who _they_ are but I like that train of thought." She leaned back and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Hold that thought." He kissed her again quickly. "I saw a deli just up the street. How about I run up there to get us something? Then we can continue with this train of thought."

"Fine, while you do that, I'll call and report into Hetty." She watched as he grabbed his jacket and exited the room.

She dialed OPS and after a brief conversation with Eric she was transferred to Hetty.

"Ms. Blye, how are you and Mr. Deeks faring?"

"Hetty, we seem to have hit a bit of a snag." She walked over to the small table and chairs and flopped into one of the chairs.

"And what that might be? It's Friday, you've only been there one day."

"Well, it seems Monday is a national holiday here, The Victoria Day weekend. We were able to get the forensic report today. Also, we were able to get access to where the bodies were found. However, the coroner took today off to make an extra long weekend."

"I see, that does cause a bit of a problem. I guess you'll have to stay until at least Wednesday now. I'll get Nell to make flight arrangements for you either late Wednesday or Thursday."

Kensi thought it was strange Hetty didn't sound to upset about their extended stay in Canada.

"Okay, hopefully we won't run into anymore problems."

"Hopefully not Ms Blye, I'm sure you know what tomorrow is?' The tone in Hetty's voice changed.

"Yes."

"Good, I'm sure you will be watching him closely. Do something fun to take your minds off it."

"We will."

"I suggest a trip to Niagara Falls. It's quite beautiful."

She had a few suggestions of her own and none of them included leaving this hotel room. She smiled coyly. "Thank you for the suggestion Hetty we might just do that. Have you heard from Sam? Is Callen with him?"

"Yes, Mr. Callen is keeping an eye on him."

"Good, I wouldn't want him to be alone. We will be in touch soon."

"Good bye Ms. Blye."

:

:

She felt him moving around in the bed beside her. It's been months since he's had a nightmare. But it didn't surprise her he was having one tonight. She learned a long time ago not to wake him up, unless she thought he was going to harm himself and let him come out of it on his own. She heard his breathing change as he woke up. She lay unmoving pretending to be asleep but listened as Marty's breathing slowed and evened out. Once his breathing was almost back to normal, he rose and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes she heard the toilet flush and the running of water.

Returning to the bed, he lay on his back, linking his fingers behind his head. She moved towards him and he drew her close to him. She could feel him gently kiss the top of her head. She smiled against his t-shirt but it was when his hand inched under her pajama top and rubbed his thumb against her nipple that she knew everything was going to be fine.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sam Holding On To The Past

Thank you for all your views, favorites, reviews. I'm still figuring out how to use the site and I'm having problems with replying to reviews. I appreciate all of them.

This story is a continuation of It's All Relative and Times They Are A Changing but if you haven't read them it's okay as this story is a stand alone.

A big THANK YOU to AuggieDeeksNico for her amazing editing skills and don't forget to read her story MMA

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with NCIS Los Angeles. I only own my original characters.

Love to hear your thoughts.

**:**

**It Takes A Village To Raise A Child.**

:

Chapter 6 – One Year Anniversary – Sam & Michelle – Holding On To The Past.

:

He was in the same chair as Michelle had left him. Although now he appeared to be asleep, head down, arms across his chest; legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. She had seen Callen sleep like this many times over the years and it still amazed her that he actually got any rest.

"Callen, Callen." Michelle called his name as she approached that side of the bed. She had learnt a long time ago not to touch him when he was sleeping. She watched as he slowly came awake.

"Hey." Callen greeted her as he gingerly stood, then stretching, causing various joints to pop and snap.

He reached for the coffee she held in her stretched out hand. "Thanks." Taking a long draw from the cup.

"Slept all night." He moved past her and towards the other side of the bed, so she could sit closer to Sam and slowly lowered himself into the chair.

"You or him?" Michelle questioned with a gentle smile.

"Him." Nodding to a still sleeping Sam.

"That's good; he needs all the rest he can get. Thank you for staying with him."

"You're welcome. I didn't want him to be alone on the outside chance he did wake up."

Michelle sat down in the chair Callen had vacated and spoke to him over the sleeping form of her husband. "I couldn't find anyone to watch Christina and I didn't want to bring her here at least not yet."

"Understood." He and Michelle could work as a well-oiled team when it came to dealing with Sam when needed.

"I guess you'll want to get home now."

Callen gave her a confused look. "No, I can stay for a while longer." He settled back into the chair like he was here from the long haul.

"I'm sure Sophie would disagree. It's not just you anymore Callen. You have her and two little ones to think about now." She watched as realization came over him.

"Your right of course, it's just this is all new to me." He felt embarrassed. Looking down at the coffee in his hand, he wondered if he would always put his job and Sam ahead of Sophie and his new son and daughter.

"Callen," She said his name watching as he slowly met her gaze. "You will be a good father to those children, look at how you are with Chrissy."

The self-doubt evident in his eyes and voice, "I have some work ahead of me."

"Yes, you do my friend but you and Sophie have a family now and you're a team. Lead with Love and it'll all work out." Michelle offered her best advice.

Michelle watched as Callen slowly nodded his head. For a man who could confidently lead others into battle, he was struggling. Good, he needed the challenge that Sophie and the children would bring him. Of course she and Sam would be there to help when he started to stray off course.

"Before you go, any updates on what happened on base? The details were a little sketchy still when I left last night." Not sure she really wanted to know.

Callen cleared his voice. The account of the incident was hard to imagine let alone speak out loud.

"The crew gathered in the base mess after disembarking from the transport that had brought them from Virginia. Apparently Sam wasn't going to join them for a farewell meal but was convinced otherwise. It started out fine but then a fight broke out and Sam stepped in to help stop it. Whatever happened or was said sent him into a flashback. He became violent." Callen's voice broke and he paused before he continued.

"He started throwing chairs, tables and physically pushing men around. Then as quick as it started he stopped, collapsed on the floor. MPs stepped in and luckily one had experience with dealing with PTSD and had him sent to the hospital instead of the brig."

"That sound so unlike him. He's always been the one to try negotiating and staying away from unnecessary violence." Her voice shook as she looked to Callen for reassurance. "That's what PTSD does to you isn't it? A noise, a smell or anything could have set him off."

"Michelle, he would never hurt you or Chrissy." Callen reassured her. He wasn't quite sure what was going on with Sam but that was one thing he was sure of.

"I know." Michelle confined in Callen, her emotions on her sleeve, "but he's changed so much in the last year. Before he left he was withdrawn and moody. Sure he put on a face but deep down it was there. I thought going away from it all would help but it appears to have worsened."

Sam shifted in the bed between them, although he didn't wake. They sat in silence for a few minutes, absorbing the events of last night.

Michelle spoke first. "Have you heard how Deeks is doing?" Although she owed her and Sam's lives to the man, in the past year she made no effort to contact him after the case was closed. Another regret in her life.

"He's doing well, very well in fact. He's up in Canada with Kensi as part of an ongoing case we're working on. He and Kensi are trying for a baby too." He was interrupted as Sam's doctor entered the room.

"Mrs. Hanna I assume? I'm Dr. Webster." Not much taller than Hetty, he shook Michelle's hand. He acknowledged Callen with a nodded. "Agent Callen. Would you mind stepping out while I exam Mr. Hanna."

Michelle and Callen exited the room and walked towards the elevator.

"I should be going; Noah has a doctor's appointment this morning." They stopped and he pressed the elevator button.

"Thank you for staying Callen. I do appreciate all your help. "She gave him a quick hug and walked away.

Callen watched her walk away. Stepping into the elevator, he felt he was left leaving a part of his old life behind.


	7. Chapter 7 - Callen The New Normal

Chapter Seven - Callen – The New Normal

Thank you for all your views, favorites, reviews. I appreciate all of them.

This story is a continuation of It's All Relative and Times They Are A Changing but if you haven't read them it's okay as this story is a stand alone.

A big THANK YOU to AuggieDeeksNico for her amazing editing skills and don't forget to read her story MMA

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with NCIS Los Angeles. I only own my original characters.

Love to hear your thoughts.

:

Chapter Seven - Callen – The New Normal

_:_

"_They're going to be fine, Mr. Callen." _

_Callen felt Hetty place her hand on his arm. He wasn't surprised to see her here at the hospital, he welcomed it in fact. He had taken over from Eric and Nell who had waited with Kensi while Deeks was in surgery. He had been here with Kensi while she waited for Deeks to be moved from recovery into ICU. The first of many surgeries he would have to endure to repair the damage to his teeth and jaw._

"_I know, he's stronger than we think." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, sadly smiling at her. "I just… I just wish there was more I could have done to prevent any of this from happening."_

"_Survivors syndrome." Hetty started to say but was cut off by Callen._

_What? Who?" Not quite sure where she was going with this._

"_You, Mrs. Hanna and Ms. Blye of course, all of you have it to some degree." She said as she watched Ms. Blye exit a room down the hallway to their left._

"_Are you taking over Nate's job too?" He also turned to watch Kensi speaking with Deeks oral surgeon._

"_Oh, no Mr. Callen, just know from experience. It's only natural. Your friends, partner, teammates, family, whatever you want to call them, you watched as they suffered through this ordeal. You have no physical scars to show from it," She nodded her head in the direction of Deeks' room. "But you are affected too."_

_They sat in silence watching the discussion going on between Kensi and the Doctor. Callen turned to her and confessed._

"_I feel like if I had changed something or handled Javier or Sidorov differently; I might have prevented all of this from happening." _

"_You did what you believed at the time was the best for the mission." She tried to console him but he wasn't having any of it. _

"_Best for the mission but what about them." His eyes returned to Kensi, who was starting towards them._

"_It's an occupational hazard, Mr. Callen. We all have situations we have regrets about."_

"_Even you Hetty?" A disbelief tinged his voice as they both stood as Kensi stopped in front of them._

"_Oh, most certainly, Mr. Callen." She stepped towards Kensi. "How is our Mr. Deeks doing?"_

:

:

Callen rolled over and felt the other side of the bed. It was empty and cold and he was used to having Sophie's warm body beside him. What time was it anyway? He rolled back over and found his cell found on the nightstand 6:15. He laid down after lunch the same time as Olivia went down for her nap and he slept longer than he intended. He had spent the night at the hospital with Sam and then met Sophie for Noah's doctor's appointment. Guess he was a little more tired than he thought.

He looked at his cell phone again. Other than Michelle's frantic call last night, he'd only received a couple others since he took this leave of absence. Normally it was ringing or he was receiving texts and emails constantly. He was still getting a few emails mostly from Kensi. Sometimes it was case related but not always. The most recent was just a few hours ago. Smiling he opened the email. Kensi and Deeks were delayed in Toronto because of the Victoria Day Holiday and had taken advantage of the down time to do a little sightseeing. Her email said it had rained on the Saturday and they spent the day holed up in the hotel room. Sunday was a little better but still overcast and they ventured out to the Ripley Aquarium. Kensi had attached a picture of her with her hands in the tank with the stingrays. The funny expression on Deeks' face was priceless as Kensi looked a little squeamish. Monday had dawned sunny and bright and the picture she attached as the two of them on the Maid of the Mist, smiling and laughing and obviously wet. With the multiple surgeries and PTSD, Deeks was the one he worried about the most after the ordeal with Sidorov. Between Sam and Deeks, it took Deeks longer to recover. Sam bounced back with his normal resilience but in the long run he still suffering. But it looks like with the help of Kensi, Deeks is doing just fine.

Trying to put those memories and the guilt behind him, he lay trying to hear any noise in the house. Sophie and the kids couldn't have gone far at this time of day. It was almost their bed time. Reluctantly, he sat up and got dressed and started to the stairs.

Stopping halfway down the stairs, Callen found the three of them curled up on the couch watching Sophie's favorite movie, Despicable Me 2. She loved the little yellow minions and introduced Noah and Olivia to them when they made the stopover in Germany to get both kids checked out by American doctors at Ramstein Air Base. The kids had never seen the movie before and also fell in love with the antics of the minions. Noah had developed a fever after they left Russia and Hetty had arranged for him to see the doctor. Their stay was a little longer than expected as the Doctors found Noah had an ear infection. The removal of his hearing aids and antibiotics brought the infection under control in a couple days. For Callen it was a tense couple days. Although he worried about Sam, Kensi and Deeks, all were adults and the worry he felt for Noah was completely different. He felt useless and helpless when the doctors were examining him and Noah started crying. He stood there unsure what to do until from somewhere his protective instincts kicked in and he moved forward to comfort Noah. Since that day, his feeling towards both children changed.

The four dogs lying on the floor between the coffee table and tv looked up at the stairs, giving him away. Sophie paused the movie as he continued down the stairs and into the family room. She smiled at him as he approached the back of the sofa. He laid each of his hands on Noah and Olivia's head and gave Sophie a kiss on top of the head.

"Hey, there is some left over mac and cheese, garlic bread and salad in the fridge for you." Sophie got up from the sofa.

"No, stay there I can get it." Callen countered as he started towards the kitchen.

"Can you let the dogs out while you're going that way? " She turned to the kids, "Let's go pee pee while we're waiting."

Callen watched them go down the hallway then he turned and let the dogs out. Leaning against the door frame, he watched them for a moment as they scurried around the yard. Moving into the kitchen he took a plate of leftovers from the fridge and put it in the microwave. Normally dinner was whatever takeout he felt like or sometimes he'd have dinner at Sam and Michelle's. He would never admit it to Sam but he did feel better having the healthy meals. By the time the microwave finished, the dogs were ready to come back in and he could hear Sophie and the kids coming back into the family room.

Dogs back in and kids getting situated back on the sofa; Callen picked up the plate and followed them. He was about to sit down when Sophie stopped him

"Don't get food all over that footstool."

Callen produced a dishtowel from his shoulder "Ta da". Doing his best imitation of a minion.

"You're lucky mister." Shaking her head at him.

Olivia clapped her hands repeating the "ta da's" and just Noah watched the three of them.

By the time Gru and the two yellow minions were being chased up the tree by the evil purple minions, Olivia was asleep but Callen wasn't sure about Noah as he couldn't see his face from this angle. Quietly he got up and took his dishes to the kitchen. As he was about to sit down again, Noah got up from the sofa and came over to him. Callen moved over in the chair and Noah crawled up to sit beside him. Callen looked up to see Sophie watching them. Noah wasn't really bonding with Callen as much as she had hoped but this was a step forward.

Even though both kids were asleep, they finished watching the movie. Callen had to admit he enjoyed the minion's version of YMCA. He looked around the family room and to Noah softly snoring in his arm. If you had told him last year that he would be sitting here in a committed relationship and two small children, watching a movie with yellow minions, eating healthy and not caring if his cell phone ever rang again, he would have told you that you were crazy but he was realizing this was his new normal and he loved it.


	8. Chapter 8 - I See you

I have to apologize for the lateness of this chapter and chapter 7. Writers block is a terrible thing. I actually had this chapter written before chapter 7. Now I'm struggling with writers block for the next chapter, so please bare with me. This is the longest story I have ever written and I'm kind of excited about that.

This story is a continuation of It's All Relative and Times They Are A Changing but if you haven't read them it's okay as this story is a stand alone.

A big THANK YOU to AuggieDeeksNico for her amazing editing skills and don't forget to read her story MMA

Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with NCIS Los Angeles. I only own my original characters.

Thank you for all your views, favorites, reviews. I appreciate all of them. Love to hear your thoughts.

Now back to the case.

**:**

**It Takes A Village To Raise A Child.**

Chapter 8- I see you.

:

Mid Afternoon The Following Thursday:

They'd been on the stake out for two hours and Deeks knew they were in trouble. Sitting in the SUV, he lowered the binoculars slowly and glanced at Eric, who was fidgeting in the seat beside him. Deeks wondered at first why Hetty had sent Eric with him. With Callen still on leave, Kensi and Jessie at the Complex, it was easily a one person job. But as they got ready to go, he watched Eric around Nell and started to understand. Eric followed her every move either physically or by watching her. More times than not, he was getting in her way. He could see Nell's patience starting to grow thin. Deeks understood what it was like to work and live with your partner. No matter how much he loved Kensi; there were times when they both needed time away from each other.

He turned his comlink off and indicated for Eric to do the same.

"You have to pee again don't you?" He asked with smirk.

"Maybe." Eric replied sheepishly.

"Dude, you've eaten almost all our food and drink we packed for this whole stake out, of course you do." He raised the binoculars again, watching the storefront in questions.

"I'm nervous, when I'm nervous I need something to keep my mind off things and here in this confined space, it's the only thing I could do."

Deeks' cell phone vibrated on the middle consul of the front seat.

"No need to be nervous. It's Nell, probably wondering why our com's are off."

"What do we do?" Eric asked fidgeting more in his seat.

"Turn them back on, dude this is Nell we're talking about."

"Right, right." He said as he turned it back on

"Are you guys alright? It went too quiet." Nell's voice sounded worried.

"Eric has to pee again." Deeks smiled behind the binoculars.

"Thanks buddy." Eric whispered lowering his head.

"Mr. Beale, are you trying to break Mr. Deeks record on how many bathroom breaks one person takes in an hour?" Hetty's voice entered their heads.

"Who told on me?" Deeks laughed and noticed Eric sat up a little straighter.

"Yeah Deeks, how many times was that?" Eric questioned, his confidence growing.

"Damn Kensi and her big mouth." He was smiling but still shot Eric a look.

"Eric, you're going to have to go in the alleyway behind the two buildings." Deeks pointed in the general direction to the right.

"Okay, I'll be quick." Eric started to unbuckle his seat belt.

"Take your phone with you and turn off your com when you are actually, you know. Try to stay away from any security cameras too." Deeks instructed

Eric jumped out of the SUV and started across the parking lot to the alley. He really had to pee but he was careful to watch for security cameras. He tried to remember all the things Nell had told him about the type of cameras and blind spots. He noticed one at the side of the building but it looked like it was scanning the parking lot, so he stayed as close as to possible to the wall and slipped down the alley. There was a row of dumpsters and doors on the right side but the left side held only a few dumpsters but more doors. He looked up and saw one right at the corner and another one a few feet down but both positioned to look down the alley away from the street. He thought staying as close to the corner was the best spot. He sidestepped a brown blub of who knows what and started to unzip. He nearly lost it when the blub moved and scurried away, and he involuntarily inhaled quickly.

"You okay Eric?" Deeks concerned voice filled his head.

"Yep, just something moved that I didn't expect to."

"Probably just a rat. When I'm undercover as a street person, I see them all the time."

Shuddering slightly, wondering how Deeks could do that. His respect for the guy increased. "Turning off my com now." He replied as he heard Deeks laugh in his ear and then there was quiet.

He concentrated on doing his business but after the constant chatter between him and Deeks, with a comment now and then from Nell in his ear for the past two hours, his world now seemed eerily quiet. He jumped when he heard a door slam and voices further down the alley. He quickly zipped up, turned back on the com and peaked around dumpster.

"Deeks." He whispered.

"Buddy, you have to speak up I can hardly hear you." Deeks replied.

"The guy we've been looking for is here in the alley." Eric took out his cell phone and took a picture of the two men. He stopped, thinking they could hear his phone snap but neither looked his way.

"Can he see you? How close are you? Can you safely get out of there?" Deeks' concerned voice sounded though the com.

"They're at the other end of the alley, near the parked cube van." He snapped more pictures as he backed away and slipped into the parking lot.

"Eric, get out of there!" Now Nell's alarmed voice entered his head.

"I'm back in the SUV." He said as he slipped into the passenger seat.

"You okay?" Deeks questioned as he started up the vehicle.

"I'm fine and look at the awesome pictures I took." He started showing Deeks the pictures.

Deeks was impressed at the pictures. "Dude, you did get some awesome ones. Send them to Nell."

After they both buckled up, Deeks handed Eric the camera and backed out of the parking spot. "We're going around to the end of the alley. Try to get as many licence plates as you can and one of the plates on the cube van. The windows of this SUV are tinted so they won't see you. Can you do that?"

"Yes, yes I can," Eric answered proud of himself and basking in the praise from Deeks.

:

Early Evening The Same Day.

The parking lot of his old apartment complex was filled with emergency vehicles and the air was thick with smoke and moisture. Kensi parked the SUV down the road. She exited and waited for Marty at the front of the vehicle and they crossed the road together hand and hand. As they approached the police line both drew out their badges. However, Deeks recognized the officer on crowd control and after a few words of greeting they ducked under the yellow police tape. He stopped in the middle of the parking lot admits all the confusion and lifted his eyes up to his old apartment. He moved out months ago but that apartment represented many firsts in his life: his first apartment after he joined the LAPD, he brought Monty home to it, he and Kensi fell in love and they spend their first night together there.

Kensi stopped with him. She gave his hand a squeeze and a sad smile. She had fond memories of the apartment too. He squeezed her hand back. The time spent in Toronto away from everything helped them put a perspective on the argument and the whole baby situation. Hopefully, Kensi could take the step back that she promised him she would do.

They continued to the Salvation Army trailer and as they approached, a worker came out of the bus.

"Hello, we're looking for Inga and Theresa.

"Matt." He shook Marty's hand. "Their inside and a little shaken up but fine. Unfortunately, they lost pretty much everything. Just go on in."

He held the door open for them and they entered. They found Inga and Theresa on one of the sofas in the surprising well laid out trailer.

"Oh, Marty thank goodness you're here and Kensi you came too." Inga cried as she saw them enter.

Kensi sat down beside Theresa and took her hand, "Of course I came." She loved these two old ladies and would do anything for them.

Marty sat beside Inga and put his arm around her and gave her a reassuring hug. In his typical style he tried to bring a little levity to the situation. "So, Theresa what were you making for supper that caused all this mess?"

Theresa wasn't the cook in the family and stayed out of the kitchen at all cost. She shook her head at him and Inga addressed him. "Not funny young man." But you could tell she wasn't mad a him.

The door of the trailer opened and in stepped a firefighter still in his bunker gear. "Mrs Hampl, we were able to save a few of your belongings that were in the bedroom and more from the living room. We have them in boxes for you. Where would you like them?"

Kensi got up "We can put them in my SUV." She followed him out of the trailer.

"Oh Marty what are we to do?" Theresa shook her head and tears formed in her eyes.

"Theresa, we'll be fine. The Salvation Army is making arrangements for temporary housing for us."

"You're not staying in any temporary housing. You're coming home with Kensi and me."

"No, we are not putting you out."

"You're not putting us out. We have a huge house with a nice bedroom and bathroom on the main floor. We can convert one of the other rooms into a bedroom and we can make a sitting room for you too."

"No, no that is too much for you to do."

"Inga, you and Theresa were there for me when I needed help. It's time to help back."

"I don't know, what do you think sister?"

"Now about this, come home with us tonight. Stay with us and after things calm down the four of us will sit down and talk."

The sisters agreed to that and the three of them sat quietly until Kensi returned a short time later. "The police let me pull up to the trailer so you don't have to walk far."

Marty went out the door first and helped the sisters down the stairs. Once they were settled in the back seat, Marty got behind the wheel and slowly drove to the street. As they were pulling out onto the road, all four looked back at the burnt out apartment building. Kensi reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go home."

He nodded in agreement as he drove away.

:

Morning, the next day:

Deeks was making photocopies of his reports when he noticed Nell approach Kensi's desk. She handed Kensi a flyer and her smile faded as Kensi brushed her off. Marty watched as disappointment spread across Nell's face and her body slumped a little as she spoke to Kensi. As Nell was returning upstairs and Kensi tossed the flyer in the recycle bin. He knew the reason Kensi was avoiding Nell. He needed to talk to Kensi again and deal with the issue before it ruined their friendship and working relationship. He flicked her ponytail as he passed her desk,

"What's the flyer Nell gave you?" He asked trying to be casual about it.

"It's nothing." Kensi didn't even look up from her laptop to answer him.

"She seemed excited about it before you shot her down." He set the reports on his desk.

"Deeks." Warning evident in her voice.

"Kensi." Not backing down.

"Can you just leave it alone?"

"Nope, you know I can't. We've talked about this ..."

"Not here." She stood up, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the armory.

Marty wasn't too comfortable about being in the armory with an angry Kensi. If she was willing to talk about this he was going to take any room she was willing to go to however he was going to keep her hands busy and away from anything that could bring harm to him. As soon as the door closed he grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him.

"Talk to me, please."

She sighed as she moved closer to him. "I'm angry and I have no reason to be. I'm angry at Nell for being pregnant and I'm not. I'm angry at myself for not being pregnant and disappointing you."

"Stop right there, you're not a disappointment to me and you never will be. When the time is right you will be pregnant but you can't take it out on Nell." He pulled her into a hug. "Have you ever considered it might not be you, it might be me?"

"You? No, I never thought about that." She sighed again.

"Hey, you could be pregnant right now. We gave it a good try when we were in Toronto; you said the timing was right."

"Marty!" But she laughed because it was true and that made her feel better.

"Look if you're not pregnant this month, we'll start looking into if it's me. You've been pregnant before and the doctor said you could again. Maybe I'm shooting blanks. I've had a couple close calls but never got anyone pregnant ." The sadness was evident in his voice.

She moved back a bit and looked up into his eyes. "Whatever the reason, we'll deal with it together okay? I'll go find Nell and see if she still wants me to go shopping with her. I'll try to save our friendship before I ruin it forever."

He pulled her in close again. "I know you will. I love you."

"I love you more." She said as Marty leaned in for a kiss. He tried to deepen the kiss and started to run his hand underneath her blouse when she realized what he was doing.

"No way buster, not here, Hetty's eyes are everywhere." She turned him around and gave him a gentle push towards the door. But not before giving him a not so gentle slap on the ass.

:

Later that afternoon:

Alex Surarz was furious but he kept his temper and driving under control as he drove through the streets of LA towards the school. Last thing he need was to be pulled over by the cops. Carlos, the man he hired to help kidnap the kids, didn't show up at the coffee shop. He waited for 45 minutes but he couldn't wait any longer. Time was running out on many fronts. School was almost done for the year so the bus wouldn't be coming to the school until next fall and his "client" wanted at least 3 more boys before then. Time was also running out today as the bus would be leaving soon and he would miss the opportunity. Although he wasn't sure he could pull it off alone, it really was a two person job. But he was going to the school to assess the situation.

As he pulled up to the four way stop between the school and homeless shelter, he realized the road in front of the two buildings was blocked off by multiple LAPD cars. The road he was on was lined with cars and people filled the street behind the yellow police tape. Well that answered his questions; there was no way he could do anything today. He'd have to go find Carlos and regroup. But first he was curious to what was going on. He parked his SUV along with the other cars on the street and walked back.

"What's going on?' He asked casually to no one in particular as he joined the crowd.

"A cop has been shot, no ones' getting in or out." The man glanced at his watch. "My ex is going to kill me for bring Josh back so late."

Alex clapped the man on his back, gave him a sympatric look and moved closer to tape. Cops filled the street and he could see medical personal frantically working on a man on the ground. He watched as they transferred him to a gurney and started to quickly move him towards the clinic building. He made sure he was familiar with the buildings around the school before the first kidnapping. The medical clinic was at the far end from where he was standing, the homeless shelter and soup kitchen in the middle and the YMCA at the end closes to him. By now he was at the front of the crowd right up against the tape. The cops were starting to break up and he glanced over at the fence of the basketball court. He watched as the children started to move away from the fence, wondering where his son Will was and what he was doing. He was so desperate to find Sara and the kids that his mind played tricks and he swear he saw them. Like now, the kid with the cast on his arm liked just like his Will. He stood there for a few minutes studying the boy and moved closer to the fence. Just when he thought it was a mind trick again, brown eyes met and he knew – he found them.

:

Will had been having a great day. Although he couldn't play basketball because of his cast, Scott had gone over some plays with him. He wasn't sure why Scott was being so nice to him but Will was trying to absorb everything Scott could teach him. Will knew he wouldn't be living in the shelter forever and his friendship with Scott and Scott's friends would end and he was sad about that.

The black sedan parked in the same spot at the same time every day for weeks. Of course the group of kids Will was now hanging with didn't do drugs but they all knew what it was doing there. Shortly after they started playing a couple of black and whites from LAPD pulled up in front of the complex. There always seemed to be a police car here lately.

Concentrating on the game and not what was going on beside them, the kids were shocked when gunshots rang out. On instinct everyone scrambled, diving for cover where possible or just laying flat on the court. Will and Scott had dived behind the bench they'd been sitting on. Not really much protection but the gunfire seemed to have stopped just as quickly as it started.

"Montgomery, you okay?" Scott asked as he helped Will up. "How's the arm?"

"Fine, I wonder what happened." Scott was calling out the names of his friends and really wasn't paying attention to Will.

From where he was standing he could see three bodies on the ground not far from the black Sedan. He was shocked when he realized he knew two of them; Marty and Jessie. He started moving toward the gate when Scott stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Scott grabbed him by his good arm.

"Marty's over there, I'm not sure if he's hurt or not. Let go of me! I have to find out if he's okay." He tried to pull away but Scott stepped in front of him.

"You go over there now and you'll just be in the way. Look." Scott pointed past them but kept his other hand on Will's shoulder.

Cops were quickly filling the street and he recognized Dr. Sophie and Kensi running towards Marty and Jessie, followed by a couple nurses, one with a gurney. He stood pressed against the fence. He was relieved when he saw Marty stand up but he was limping. Kensi and one of the nurses ran over to help him and after exchanging a few words with Dr. Sophie, Kensi put her arm around Marty's waist they started towards the clinic. Dr Sophie dropped to the ground and started working on Jessie. The police started to break up the crowd and a few went over and helped lift Jessie onto the gurney. Once he was safely secured, they took off running towards the clinic.

Will realized he would have been in the way and was glad Scott made him stay here. He wanted to see how Marty and Jessie where but decided to wait. Looking around at the crowd that had gathered; he felt like someone was watching him. He scanned the crowd again. At first he wasn't sure it was him but when he looked directly at him Will knew, his father had found them.


End file.
